


xxiv. abandoned

by icymapletree



Series: febuwhump/febufluff 2020 [24]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: (the aftermath), Camping, Cassidy the wonderful waitress, Febufluff, Fluff, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icymapletree/pseuds/icymapletree
Summary: “I’ve been abandoned,” he sighs dramatically, resting his head in his hands.“I highly doubt that,” the waitress laughs, “I’m sure whoever is on that ferry will come back for you. Who’re you here with, kid?”“My, uh… hm,” he says, thinking, “My-- my Mr. Stark and his daughter.”orPeter gets left on Put-in-Bay island.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: febuwhump/febufluff 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618837
Comments: 10
Kudos: 216





	xxiv. abandoned

“Aw, shit, I forgot my phone,” Peter says, patting his pockets as Tony gives him a dirty look for swearing, “I must’ve left it on the table in the restaurant.”

Tony turns around and rolls his eyes. “Seriously, kid? We were just about to get on the ferry.”

“I’ll meet you on. I can make it back in time.” He looks back at Morgan and smiles. “I’m Spider-Man, remember?”

“That’s not the answer for everything!” Tony calls after Peter, who’s taken off in the direction of the place that they ate lunch at. 

Tony thought that it would be a brilliant idea to take Morgan and Peter camping at Put-in-Bay Ohio, a small little town on Lake Erie known for Bachelorette parties. Pepper had fond memories of the island from her childhood, and actually green-lighted the trip. 

It was a disaster in Parker-Stark fashion - Morgan got covered in mosquito bites, Tony got a mild case of food poisoning from incorrectly cooking his food in the fire, and they had a midnight run-in with a drunk from another campsite.

The long weekend was fun while it lasted, but Peter is _so_ ready to go home. He runs to the restaurant, the humidity making it slightly harder than usual. It’s right up against the dock, a little family-run place that makes amazing chicken fingers. When he arrives, he runs his fingers through his hair before he opens the door. 

“Hey,” he says to the hostess, an older and larger woman with big, fluffy ginger hair, “I, uh, I left my phone here, I think? And I was wondering if anyone returned it?”

“Oh, sweetie. No one has returned any phone. Are you in a rush? If not, I can help you look for it. I’m sure it’s around here somewhere--“

“Uh, if it’s alright, can I just take a look around? I’m trying to catch a ferry,” he asks, his voice getting progressively higher as the sentence goes on.

“Of course, darling,” she says, gesturing in the direction of the dining area. 

Peter rushes over to the table they were sitting at, looking under and checking the surrounding area. Memories come to him as he picks up a menu.

He had given his phone to Tony, slipped it the man’s purse when he went to the restroom. Tony had protested that it isn’t a purse - but Peter said that it was and that there’s nothing wrong with that.

Peter was sent off with an eye roll, and had been shaking the water off of his hands as he left the restroom. He never grabbed his phone from the bag - in fact, it is on the ferry with Tony and Morgan.

“Did you find it?” the hostess asks, “Because sweet pea, I think that’s your ferry leaving.”

Peter looks out the window, and his heart sinks down to his stomach. “Yeah, uh, it is. But I might be able to make it--”

“Unless you can run half a mile in thirty seconds, I doubt you’ll make it. So, sit down, honey. I’ll make you a milkshake.”

Peter doesn’t have the heart to tell her that he could’ve made it, resigning to sit on a barstool at the counter. 

“I’ve been abandoned,” he sighs dramatically, resting his head in his hands.

“I highly doubt that,” she laughs, “I’m sure whoever is on that ferry will come back for you. Who’re you here with, kid?”

“My, uh… hm,” he says, thinking, “My-- my Mr. Stark and his daughter.”

She scoops some ice cream into the blender. “And this Mr. Stark? Who’s he to you?”

“Well, it’s complicated. You see, he found me through a YouTube video and then brought me to Germany without telling my aunt.”

“And your aunt? You live with her?”

“Yeah, yeah. But I stay at Mr. Stark’s a lot, too.”

She turns around, her hand on her hip. “You stay over at this man’s house and you _still_ call him Mr. Stark?”

“Well, yeah,” he responds, swinging his legs, “He used to kind of be my boss. But not really? We’re kind of coworkers? But then he also parents me, too--”

“I don’t know what kind of job a pipsqueak like you would have… how old are you?”

“Fifteen. It’s more of an internship, I guess.”

“And you said that he parents you?”

“Well, yeah, I mean, I only had my aunt before he came along.”

“I think it’s silly that you still call him Mr. Stark,” she says, pressing a button on the blender. “Unless, of course, that's what he wants you to call him.”

“No, no, no,” Peter calls over the noise of the blender, “It’s quite the opposite.”

When the blender shuts off, the woman smiles. “Then I think that if this man is really like a parent to you, then you should call him by his first name. Trust me, sugar.” She pours his milkshake into a glass and then slides it down the table.

“Thanks for the milkshake,” Peter says, taking a sip. “I didn’t quite catch your name, though.”

“I’m Cassidy,” she smiles. “I bet your folks will be here soon, but how about you tell me about this Mr. Stark of yours?”

Peter returns her grin, and launches into a story about the time Tony fell in the lake while fishing.

**x**

When Tony and Morgan return to the island, they are absolutely frazzled. They haven’t had any contact with Peter - seeing as his phone is in Tony’s bag and the cell coverage on the island is awful - and it’s quite worrying seeing as it’s getting late.

He hopes that Peter had the common sense to stay in the restaurant until they were able to return. Tony hoists Morgan onto his hip and starts to walk fast. They were _not_ going to miss the last ferry of the night.

When they approach the diner, they see Peter through the glass door, sharing a laugh with one of the waitresses. Relief swells in Tony’s chest.

They open the door and the entrance bell sounds, Morgan running right up to Peter and tugging on his pant leg. 

“Hi, Mo,” he smiles, “I see you guys found me.”

“Yeah, we did,” Tony grumbles, “It was quite the fright.”

“Peter…” Cassidy’s upper lip quirks. “You didn’t tell me that Mr. Stark was this handsome in person.”

Tony blushes. “Uh, thank you… I’m also, uh, married, so.”

“Right, right. Peter mentioned that. You guys best be going.”

Peter makes eye contact with Cassidy, before going up to Tony and hugging him. “Thank you for everything, Tony,” he says quietly.

Tony squeezes his shoulder, melting into the hug. He didn’t miss the use of his first name, and it causes him to feel warm. When they pull away and Peter says goodbye to the waitress, Tony can’t help but wonder who she is. When he asks Peter about it later, he just mentions that she opened his eyes to the fact that life is short and that there’s no reason to distance himself from someone he loves anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> this happened to me! cassidy the waitress is a real person and i've only seen her once but she is the sweetest human being
> 
> hope that you enjoyed! come talk to me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/icymapletree)


End file.
